Darkest before the Dawn
by LuluDancing
Summary: AU. His tongue traced her bottom lip- teasing at first, and then seeking access into her mouth. Set in the 20s, Klaus led a life of debauchery and mayhem, until he met a singer who just might leave an impact on him. Klaroline!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I am back and this time I am writing my first multi-chapter TVD fic with of course my favourite pairing on the show - Klaroline! I would like to thank my beta xthesebonesx for beta-ing this! :) **

**Disclaimer - The characters (except the OCs) belong to TVD and the CW.**

* * *

"_If the soul is left in darkness, sins will be committed."_

**France 1850**

The piercing sounds of screaming echoed, as he strode down the hallway; to the room at the very end of it.

At first glance, one would think that the room was painted red. But upon closer inspection, it was clear that the sticky substance, that coated several areas of the wall and floor, was in fact blood. Decapitated bodies, torn out limbs and a few hearts littered the floors.

He walked over to the body that was being held up by a couple of his men. The once charismatic vampire, who had women swooning with just a smile was so beaten and bloodied, that he simply resembled a mass of muscle with a mop of dark hair on top of it. Gripping the man by the chin, he raised his prisoner's head up.

"Did you think you would be successful in trying to kill my family, and I?" Klaus drawled.

The man opened his puffy, bloodshot eyes, and immediately upon seeing Klaus, spat in his face.

Swiping the blood away, Klaus leaned in closer, "Armand, you are aware that I do not take kindly to people attempting to slaughter me, or any of my family members."

"You have got some double standards, you son of a bitch!" the vampire rasped out, "Murdering countless families over the years, and you expect no one to make an attempt at yours!"

"But of course," Klaus replied with a smirk, as he took a step back and swept his arm towards the people who entered the room, "Especially when they know what the consequences of such actions are bound to be... Do look at the little show I have put on for you."

The man's eyes widened when he recognized the struggling body being held by more of Klaus' henchmen, as it came into full view.

"No!" Armand yelled. "She is innocent- she had nothing to do with this!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to take me on." Klaus said strongly, as he looked at him, "I trusted you, treated you like family and you betrayed me!"

"You never trusted me! All you expected was blind obedience!" he spat out in return. "Don't lie to me, and pretend that you treated me as an equal!"

"Well, then you should have stayed within the limits of your status, instead of plotting with the others to kill me." Klaus answered, before he leaned in. "Now, you get to stay and watch what happens to your wife, before you die. This will be a lesson to anyone to think twice before double-crossing me."

Klaus flicked his hand, and the gag was taken off the prisoner.

Suddenly, a clear voice filled the room as the others fell silent, instantly grabbing his attention.

Armand's wife, a pretty blond sporting a bloody lip, was kneeling on the floor, an expression of rage contorting her face.

"Niklaus Mikaelson let go of us, and I solemnly swear that I will let you roam this world, curse-free," she bartered.

Klaus laughed wholeheartedly before turning his gaze back to Armand.

"I think your wife is a mad woman for daring to threaten me. Does she not realise that I can not be killed?"

"I am no mad woman!" the woman yelled, and Klaus remained silent. "I come from a powerful line of witches, and it will do you good to heed my words," she retorted.

Klaus' eyebrow rose before he looked to his prisoner, once more.

"Armand, you never told me you had a witch in the family... Tragic that such assets are about to go to waste."

"You have been warned!" she yelled.

Klaus' amusement only began once she started chanting in Latin, her brown eyes blazing with emotion.

"I curse you to a life of loneliness and sadness," she said roughly. "For the moment you have experienced _true _happiness, it will be taken away from you, swallowed by the darkness that inhabits your soul. The very thing you _love, _that brings you happiness and peace, will be no more- it will wither away, as the poison in your heart takes it over! Your selfishness will be the death of your life. The darkness will eat away the light. And the evil being you have become will be able to do nothing to alter its course," the woman said passionately, through her teeth.

Klaus threw back his head and laughed, mercilessly.

"You truly believe that your words affect me, you crazy witch?" he asked in a bellowing voice, as his eyes stared straight into her soul. "Your silly curse holds no restraint over me," Klaus said confidently. "But perhaps, it did- say there was _some _way your curse had any weight to it... I know many witches on my own, sweetheart. Your _kind _works for _me! _And as I've learned, every curse it can be broken. They were _made _to be broken," he said with an arrogant smirk.

Klaus turned on his heel and easily walked towards the door.

"You'll regret that," the woman said beneath her breath, but the Original ignored her final warning.

"I am bored now. Kill her," he ordered to the henchman, before glancing at Armand, once more. "And make sure he sees it. And when she is gone- murder him, slowly. Make the pain last."

Ignoring Armand's pleas to spare his wife, Klaus walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, with an arrogant smile on his face.

Moments later, as he walked down the hallway, the sounds of screaming filled the air, once more.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you think of this! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! Back with the next instalment of this fic! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it makes me sooo happy to know that you like it! =D**

**Apologies for the long break between the prologue and this, I was away visiting my folks for a while. Now that I am back, I hope to update this fic on a more frequent basis!**

**Well enough babbling from me, I will leave you to read this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Because when he sings…even the birds stop to listen."_

**Chicago 1925**

Niklaus Mikaelson watched on, lazily, at the scene as it unfolded right before his very eyes.

Anyone observing Niklaus would be under the impression that he was a handsome, young, virile man, with a kind and gentle face; however they could not be further from the truth.

Sure, Niklaus was handsome- that was proven by the number of women vying to get his attention, at that moment. But, underneath that charming exterior, lay the heart of a killer; ask the ghosts of the many people he so ruthlessly murdered over the years, usually because they displeased him, in some way, or tried to threaten his family.

Others, just because he felt like it.

At this very moment, he sat in an armchair in a cordoned of section of his favourite jazz club, Gloria's, drinking bourbon and just taking in the atmosphere.

His thoughts soon were interrupted when a young man walked over to him, to deliver a bit of vital news.

"Klaus, he has arrived."

"Show him in." Klaus replied simply, still not taking his eyes off all patrons of the club.

A dark haired man approached him, and took a seat next to him, easily. The man exuded authority and seemed like the type of person one would not mess with, if they were smart. Lifting the bottle of scotch, he poured himself a glass.

"Klaus, I can see the appeal of such places to you," he smirked as he took a sip. "The appeal of forbidden things beckons a lot of people; the adrenaline and lust running through their veins- it's astounding. Surely those factors would make the blood of any one of these humans taste all the more delicious," the man commented, as he sat back in his chair, and his brown eyes continued to survey the scene.

"You better have come bearing good news, Daniel," Klaus drawled before taking a sip from his tumbler.

He faced Klaus, and stared directly into his icy eyes.

"Very well," he stated, before he let out a deep sigh. "I have searched the area where he was last seen, and it seems as though he has disappeared off the face of the earth."

Klaus' eyes grew dark at the revelation; his voice even deeper.

"What do you mean he has _'disappeared?'_" Klaus growled.

"I have been informed that a powerful witch was in the town he was last seen, and she had lured him away. It seems as though she cast a spell on him," Daniel said, as he sipped his drink calmly. "The spell, apparently, has the same affect of that of the dagger... Except, it cannot be removed so easily. We need the witch; a descendant of the witch, even, to undo this."

Klaus let out annoyed sigh, and his eyes darkened.

"Where is said witch now, then, Daniel?"

"Dead," Daniel spat. "She died performing that spell on him. It drained her of everything."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Then, how did you get this information?"

"The witch's daughter," Daniel smirked, as Klaus' brow rose. "Don't worry; she's dead too. I forgot how... _exquisite _a witch's blood tastes. She was not entirely useful, though- no one knows exactly where he is being kept."

Klaus leaned back in his chair and relaxed, "So what you are saying is that _he_ is out of the way for good?"

"Yes," He confirmed. "I think a celebration is in order."

"Not until I see his body," Klaus replied.

Daniel looked at him, and exhaled, before answering.

"It is impossible, Klaus; no one knows where it is! Even the descendant didn't know. To be sure, I compelled her- there was nothing to be found."

Klaus contemplated this information. He had no reason to distrust Daniel's word; they had been friends for the past 60 years. Daniel was his best mate, and Klaus trusted him.

If Daniel said that he was out of the way for good then, he had nothing to worry about.

"Well, then, let's have a toast, shall we?" he finally relented with a click of his fingers, easily summoning a waiter to relay his desires. "Champagne and something to _snack on, _please."

The waiter nodded mindlessly, and Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, as his mind still buzzed with the fresh news from his very own informant; his troubles were a thing of the past- he no longer had a thing in the world to worry about. He could finally relax after all these years.

He grinned healthily when the waiter returned, a minute later, with his favourite bottle of champagne, and a couple of women, under obvious compulsion, walking obediently behind him.

_Cheers to that._

**xxxxxx**

Caroline Forbes was nervous.

It was her first stage show in an establishment like Gloria's, and she couldn't quite contain the anxiety that ran through her, as the sound of the ticking on the clock continued.

Sure, she had been singing for a while now, but it had been for nothing more than entertainment, when her parents wanted to show her off to their guests.

_This_ was a big deal for her; she had auditioned on a whim the previous day, and by a stroke of luck, the owner, Gloria, had liked her performance so much that she asked her to come the next day to perform. There were a lot of people who frequented this club, and the fact that they were complete strangers- no one she'd ever been in the likes with- made her shiver with fear.

This opportunity could make or break her; the "big wigs," if they liked her enough, could actually make her career.

_If they didn't? Well, surely, her career would be over before it even began._

She sat in front of the mirror in the dressing room, adding the final touches to her make up when the door opened behind her. Gloria entered the room, as beautiful as ever, in a bronze flapper dress, the beads swinging around her and sparkling beneath the lights.

"Honey, are you ready?" she inquired, as she looked at Caroline approvingly.

Caroline sighed as she glanced at her reflection; sizing up her white beaded dress, carefully studying her tight blonde ringlets, and observing her delicate makeup, to make sure there were no smudges on the bright red lipstick colouring her lips.

"Yes, Gloria," Caroline hesitated, "I'm just feeling a bit nervous," she confessed.

Caroline fiddled with her black beaded chain, and bit her lip, glancing at the beautiful lady, shyly, hoping that she had not bitten off more than she could chew.

Gloria sat down next to her and took Caroline's hands in hers, comfortingly.

"Yesterday, Caroline, you hit the ball out of the park, when you auditioned for me. You had so much fire in you when you came in, and _demanded _that I give you a chance," Gloria recollected, as she squeezed the blonde's hands. "Just go out there, with even _half _of that fire, and you _will _blow _everyone_ away."

Caroline smiled at the kind words, taking in the much needed confidence boost.

"Thank you Gloria, so much. It's just... there are just so many strangers out there. Singing in front of you is one thing, but singing in front of them is different, altogether."

"And once they hear you, they will fall in love with the beautiful woman who not only looks like an angel, but sings like one, too," Gloria commanded, as she stood up and motioned to the door. "You are up in 15 minutes. I will be out there waiting for you."

Caroline nodded quickly as the woman exited the room, and shut the door behind her.

She intook a deep breath, and exhaled longingly in an effort to calm herself.

_Gloria believed in her; all she needed to do was believe in herself._

"You can do this Caroline," she mumbled under her breath, as she finally rose to her feet, and headed towards the door.

_It was now, or never._

The club was packed, and the party was in full swing when she walked out. The time seemed to fly as she listened to Gloria singing, nearly losing her breath when the woman finished her set, and was just about to introduce her to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the new sensation of Gloria's; Miss Caroline Forbes. I assure you that you will not want to miss this performance."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline climbed the side steps of the stage and walked slowly to the centre of it, just as the club dimmed into darkness and the spotlight shone on her.

_She could do this; she absolutely would do this._

**xxxxxx**

Klaus held onto the nearly lifeless girl, closely, and he kissed her neck lightly, before he bit into her, once more.

Her succulent blood filled his mouth- the coppery aftertaste just lingering on his taste buds as he drank her slowly. The girl moaned underneath him; her fingers fluttering helplessly at his collar, barely keeping her ability to sit up straight as he fed, longingly, and fufillingly.

He could vaguely hear Gloria in the background introducing someone, while he wondered whether he should kill this girl or compel her to go away, when the lights switched off, and darkened his vision.

He could easily make out the sounds of Daniel feasting, and his woman moaning on a couch, nearby.

Suddenly, a melodious voice filled the air, and immediately Klaus raised his head to recognize where the sound was coming from.

The voice, channelling a clear sense of beauty, quickly commanded his attention; and yet, he had no idea why.

He easily moved away from his meal, knowing that she was too weak to go anywhere, anyway. He rose to his feet, and gingerly walked to the balcony of their section, that overlooked the entire club, and provided a maximum view of his surroundings, whenever he needed one. He looked down at the scene below him, in hopes of gaining some clarity.

The rest of the club was shrouded in darkness as well; all except for the spotlight aimed at the stage. The crowd was sitting still- no one moving as they focused their rapt attention towards the stage, in what seemed like an unbreakable trance.

Looking towards it, his eyes widened and he held his breath, as he took in the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Standing in the spotlight was a goddess, if he had ever seen one, himself.

Her golden hair sparkled beneath the spotlight, as the beads on her dress moved sensually against her. Her red coated lips were curved in a slight smile while her voice captivated everyone, including Klaus, as it soared in the room, pitch perfect.

She sounded like an angel, descending straight from the heavens, and he was convinced her sole purpose was to serenade the mere mortals.

Klaus leaned over the balcony, absently licking the blood off his lips, as he focused on her intently.

Her voice rose as it hit the ending note, earning a resounding applause from the entire club; even Klaus couldn't stop himself from clapping the girl, surprisingly.

He continued eyeing her carefully as she blushed, and thanked everyone before going off stage, another singer taking her place only moments after.

"She is quite stunning, isn't she?" he heard Daniel finally say, as he observed the entire show, only a few feet away from him.

"Quite," Klaus said dryly, his eyes following her as she walked through the door near the stage. "She is new here," he stated, when he heard Daniel chuckle lightly. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look like a kid who just spotted an ice cream that he wanted, dearly."

Klaus growled and turned around angrily, his chest quickly stinging at Daniel's word.

"You ought to stop spouting nonsense, Daniel. Perhaps I just believe the girl to be a good singer. You know I enjoy it when a song is sung properly," Klaus huffed, as he returned to his seat, next to the barely conscious girl on the couch, gesturing to a man standing quietly in the corner.

"Alright, if you say so." Daniel shrugged, already having lost interest in the conversation and went back to his glassy-eyed meal.

But, Klaus didn't lose interest, as his brain replayed the sound of her voice, over and over again, the longer they sat in silence.

**xxxxxx**

"I did it!" Caroline squealed excitedly, hugging Gloria when she entered her dressing room. "I can't believe it went without a hitch!"

Laughing, Gloria replied with a smile.

"They loved you Caroline! You had them completely enamoured," she informed, and Caroline spun them both around the room happily at the news. "A few people even approached me with compliments on your performance."

Caroline grinned at that, deciding it was pointless to pretend like she wasn't completely blown away by any of this; because she was. Everything inside of her was screaming with delight; she'd actually done it.

And honestly? It was the best feeling in the world.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Caroline called for the visitor to come in, as she attempted to hide her giddy smile.

The door opened, to reveal a waiter holding a tray, with a bottle of champagne, and a couple of champagne flutes on it.

"This was sent to you Miss. Caroline. Courtesy of one of our patrons, tonight," he stated.

Thankful, but puzzled, she gestured for him to leave it on the table, before she folded her arms in confusion.

"Who sent it?"

"An unsigned note was sent to the bar," the waiter offered simply, before exiting the room.

Caroline's eyes widened at the generous offer; someone _anonymously _left her a _gift? _That just wasn't the lifestyle she was used to, to be quite honest, but it was intriguing.

So much so, her heart began racing.

"It-It must be a mistake," she stuttered, and Gloria laughed at her admirable denial, waving her hands in disagreement.

"After _that_ performance, honey, I will be quite surprised if you don't acquire many more fans," Gloria stated as she walked to the bottle and eyed the label. "At least this person has taste; he did send an expensive bottle," she noted, as she popped the cork open and poured them each a glass.

Caroline's eyes sparkled as she came to the realization, accepted the flute from Gloria.

_This was real; it was completely, and one hundred percent real. And to be honest? She might as well embrace it._

"This is amazing, Gloria! It's like a dream come true."

"Well then, honey, expect more dreams to come true! I would love to have you as a regular here – singing Friday nights only, though; we don't want to give them too much of a good thing- keep 'em coming back for more," Gloria offered, with a wink, and the blonde's eyes lit up.

Caroline had to stop herself from jumping up and down, as she answered, excitedly.

"Yes! That would be amazing!"

Gloria raised her flute up and smiled.

"So, then, it's settled; a toast to your future with Gloria's."

**xxxxxx**

Caroline spent the rest of the night mingling with Gloria, as she learned the in's and out's, and "who's who," of the club.

She got to meet quite a few of the club's patrons, and was bought more drinks than she could even count. She could not remember a time where she was showered with so much attention.

But right now, after the partying, socializing, dancing, and drinking, she was tired, and ready to leave. It was already 1 am and she had to get back home before it got too late.

It was never seen as appropriate for a woman of her age to be out at all hours of the night. Her parents, also, would ask questions, and she had always been a terrible liar. She knew her father would disapprove about the club and her singing here, so she had told him that she was spending the evening at her best friend's place.

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

She giggled as she thought back on what a success the night was. Finally, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

She was waiting at the front steps of the club for the Gloria's driver, and drive her home. The sound of music drifted from the club behind her as numerous couples left it, completely involved in their embraces.

It was a chilly night, and a brisk wind was blowing as she pulled her coat around her, tighter, simply wishing that it was a few degrees warmer.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"I hope you enjoyed the champagne I sent you," a man said, in a low, British accent that drawled as it resonated throughout her ears.

Startled, she spun around quickly, and her breath got caught as she took in the sight of man looming behind her.

She almost yelled at him for almost scaring her out of her wits, but she was at a loss for words when her eyes settled on his, and her heartbeat sped up, immediately.

He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Tall and broad shouldered, he was dressed in an impeccably classy suit. His dirty blond hair begged for women to run their fingers through it. His dimples, fully apparent, as his full red lips curved into a devious smile made her shiver involuntarily.

What grabbed her attention the most, though, were his eyes; green as the grass after rain, they had an intensity to them- as if he could see into the depths of her soul, at that very moment.

It was obvious from his stance that he was used to commanding authority and attention, as he cracked his knuckles easily, never taking his strong gaze away from hers.

"Let me introduce myself," he said, as he cocked his head and smiled, softly. "My name is Niklaus."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! So that's the first chapter with a dash of Klaroline goodness!**

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Do review with your thoughts and opinions about this chapter!**

**Reviews also tend to make me feel all warm and fussy inside! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! A promised a faster update!**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who put me on your alert list! :) Knowing that you all read it makes me super happy! :D**

**On to the chapter now - Enjoy reading it! :D**

* * *

"_Sometimes reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey"_

With sunshine illuminating the crystal clear sky, and the absence of a cloud in sight, the day would have been called "perfection," had anyone actually been paying attention to it.

Even with the view from the window, that overlooked the beautifully manicured garden, complete with flowers of all shades, and plants of all frequencies, the day was lost on he occupants in the room who were deep in discussion; too deep of a discussion to appreciate the world outside of them, as it slowly lived on.

Klaus cracked his knuckles, and rolled his neck; glancing at his informant every so often, before he finally formulated the words he chose to speak.

"So, you have reached the conclusion that the werewolf attacks on the members of your coven are _not _random, Claude?" Klaus inquired from the older looking individual, sitting in the armchair, in front of the oak desk.

"Yes, Klaus. It seems as though the attacks are far too organized to be 'random,'" Claude said, taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

"What makes you believe that?" Klaus questioned curiously, and Claude sighed, as he tapped his fingers against the oak.

"Be it not a coincidence, then, that all the vampires that were slaughtered were the ones following the leads found on the sun and moon curse, Klaus?" Claude asked, and Klaus sucked his teeth, before narrowing his eyes at that.

"Well, I can see how that could be... problematic," he answered cautiously, before rising from his own chair, to pace the large room.

Klaus walked towards the windows overlooking the garden, and his blue eyes focused on everything beneath him before he spoke once more.

"It seems as though the werewolves are onto what is going on."

Claude nodded his head in affirmation, as he cleared his throat.

"We have it confirmed that they are trying to break the sun and moon curse before us."

Klaus immediately turned to face him, with what looked like daggers in his eyes, before his voice became just short of a bare whisper.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?"

"Not at all Klaus," Claude responded quickly. "We are... _handling it, _as we speak," Claude reassured him, as he stood up and walked in closer, to dish out the full disclosure. "The full moon is no longer upon us; therefore, they are at their weakest, right now."

Klaus breathed in, what felt like relief, but his eyes did not lighten.

"Do not let this issue with the werewolves cloud what is important, and should be attended to, immediately." Klaus warned.

His gaze fell onto the lapis lazuli ring adorning the middle finger of Claude's right hand, before darting his way back up into the man's eyes.

"I have given you something that you have _craved_ for since you've turned," he spat, with the threatening tone only rising with the added words that he spoke. "The mere _taste _of such freedom should be motivation enough. It is not in your best interest to disappoint me, Claude."

An expression of fear flitted across the man's face, before he quickly managed to mask it.

"Our coven will not disappoint you. We have wanted this for far too long, and these _mutts _will be the last obstacle to stand in our way."

"Good," Klaus said dismissively.

He didn't need to say anything else.

Nodding his head in respect, Claude turned around, and walked out the door; leaving Klaus alone in the room, deep in thought. Klaus looked out the window, once more; the sunlight playing across his profile, as he gazed unseeingly at the garden.

Annoyance coursed through him as he thought over the conversation he just had.

He had been looking for centuries to perform the ritual that would finally bring about his full power. Ever since the moment that he found out what he was, and what he could be, he was on a path to attain it.

And now, he could see the end in sight.

All he needed was that one object to complete the so-called "recipe," and then he would be the most powerful being to have ever walked the Earth.

_Such unadultered and absolute power made his mouth salivate. And now, it was just at the tip of his fingers._

The coven's eagerness to get in with Original vampires proved to be useful, as he easily manipulated them to do his bidding, with no effort at all- but that was just one way of getting the last thing he required for the ritual.

A smirk settled on his face as another plan came to him; something that may have been more effective than the coven, if executed properly.

He walked to the table and picked the receiver for the phone. Turning the dial, he waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

Once they did, he pursed his lips, and balled a fist before deciding to speak the words that sprouted into his mind, lingered upon his devilish tongue.

"Daniel, keep your night free. It seems that we will be visiting a werewolf club tonight."

**xxxxxx**

It was Friday, again, and that only meant one thing to Caroline, as she delicately powdered her cheeks, and applied her fire engine red lipstick in the mirror; she was singing at Gloria's, again, and just like clockwork, it was time to prepare.

During the week, she would come to the club for an hour in the morning to rehearse her set, in hopes of just getting a few practice runs in. Her audience usually consisted of a few busboys, and maybe a couple of bartenders, as they prepared the club for the evenings, along with Gloria and the other singers.

And her parents? Well they were still clueless, and conveniently under the impression that she was taking an interest to tennis, as she barely found herself at home, these days.

Once her makeup was done, she began warming up her vocal chords, while the slight breeze from the rotating fan made the stray tendrils of hair flutter in the air.

Her thoughts wandered back to her first night here.

She thought of her performance and how much of a success it was. She also remembered how the pleasantly the night went after that, and of the many different people she'd met afterwards- especially _who_ she met at the end of it.

"_My name is Niklaus." _

_His voice easily brought her back from her scrutiny of him, before she quickly cleared her throat, and offered her name, as well._

"_Caroline," she said softly. "Caroline Forbes." _

_I know," he answered smoothly, much to surprise, as he took a step closer before continuing. "You sang quite beautifully, inside." _

_She flashed him a smile, hoping that the rosiness of her cheeks wasn't as apparent as it felt._

"_Thank you," she said simply, though, she was starting to feel flustered at their proximity._

"_You are new here," Klaus continued, as he took another step closer, now looking deeply into her eyes. _

_He was intrigued by her- the innocence in her eyes, the angelic way her voice carried; there was something about this human that was just _different. _And for whatever reason, he couldn't strip his gaze away from her._

_Rather, he refused to._

"_Today was my first day," Caroline informed, boldly taking a step back, and away from the handsome stranger._

_Feeling a bit intimidated by him, she turned away to look at a couple strolling to their car, engrossed with each other; it was a good thing she could have kidnapped, right here on the spot, and not a soul would have noticed._

_Klaus noticed her apprehensiveness, and it made him smile; he made her nervous- perfect._

"_Seemed like a good first day, love. You had everyone entranced by your voice... Including me," he said, and she gulped when the lowness of his voice sent tingles up and down her spine._

_Looking back at him, she noticed that he had a knowing grin on his face, as if he knew how he made her feel. _

_But that was impossible, right? She'd only just met the mysterious stranger, and there was no way he could possibly know just how the sound of his voice, and flow of his words resonated straight through her, right?_

_She wondered if he could hear the rapid pace of her heartbeat._

_A loud honk cut through the silence from behind her before she properly thank him for his compliment. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Gloria's driver had pulled up to the front and was waiting for her. _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go," Caroline rushed, as she turned around, and almost ran to the car._

_She had unable to handle the direction the conversation seemed to be going, and she was thankful for the timely interruption, as it was her time to get going._

_Opening the door and slipping in, she regrettably looked back towards the steps, and saw him still standing there; an amused smile on his face, donning his perfect face, just as the car pulled away from the curb. _

He had crossed her mind, occasionally, over the past few days and she would be lying if she said she didn't wonder about seeing him again, tonight. Although she had been tempted to ask Gloria about him, she decided against it; not wanting to seem too eager to get to know a complete stranger. For all she knew, he could just be someone who had just randomly walked into the club that very night. Surely, if he was a regular patron, Gloria would have introduced him by now, she reasoned.

"Just... _stop_ thinking about him Caroline," she said out loud, though, it made her feel like the silliest person in the world.

And it didn't do a thing for her unfortunate thought process that steadily replayed images of his face, and the sounds of his voice, over and over, again, in her mind.

Klaus-_whoever he was- _had clearly left quite an impression on her, and even though she was pretending not to care, she hoped he was a regular here. She groaned, though, as she figured that even if he was a regular, he probably thought she was an airhead, after that night.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her erratic thoughts.

_Thank God._

When it opened, Gloria easily strolled in, surely to inform her that it was almost showtime.

"Caroline, honey, you are going to be up soon," she said, before taking in the blonde girl sitting at the dressing table. "Someone looks like she is ready to break some hearts!"

Laughing, Caroline closed the tube of her lipstick; she didn't believe it, but it was nice to hear it.

"How is the club tonight, Gloria?"

"Packed to the rafters!" Gloria replied, "Everyone is here to see the new singing sensation, Miss Caroline Forbes."

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting," Caroline smiled as she headed towards the door.

**xxxxxx**

His gaze followed her as she stepped off of the stage, after yet another spellbinding performance.

Her talent impressed him without doubt, and it didn't hurt that she was so incredibly _gorgeous, _as well.

After quite literally travelling the world for a couple _centuries_, he considered himself an expert of sorts when it came to the beauty and culture this land had to offer. Watching many musical performances in the Far Eastern, European and American world made him something like a veteran, and he knew raw talent when he saw it.

Caroline Forbes oozed talent out of every pore.

After finally peeling his eyes away from the stage, he turned to observe the private section that was reserved for him, and the guests of his liking, only now noticing that it was pretty full.

Daniel had decided to invite a few acquaintances as well, and after the busy week they had, he wanted to party hard, tonight. And he definitely did not want to go at it alone.

The only problem was that he was steadily ignoring everyone within the perimeters of his section, opting to set his complete focus on _her,_ down below.

He studied her, as she walked through the crowd; watching the way the light caught the beads of her black dress at every turn, and laughing admirably at the comments that were being relayed to her.

There was something about her that made him want to get to know her better. Her voice aside, what grabbed his attention was something else entirely.

Klaus looked across the room and saw Daniel standing next to a pretty brunette vampire, whispering something in her ear while she smiled at him in a sultry way.

He knew _just _how Daniel's night was going to end.

Bringing the tumbler of amber liquid to his lips, he took a gulp before turning his attention to Claude who had just entered the room, and steadily walked up to him.

"Good evening, Klaus," Claude started, before he dove right into the conversation with no hint of hesitation. "After our previous conversation, I just wanted to inform you that our coven has tracked down -"

Klaus raised his hand, interrupting him mid sentence.

Honestly, he didn't care about that right now. Covens, werewolves, curses, and rituals were all a trivial thing when beings like Caroline Forbes were in the room.

"There is always a place and time to discuss business Claude," he stated firmly. "And right now is not the time. Unless, of course, you want every supernatural in the vicinity to know what we are talking about."

Claude nodded, duly chastised.

"I will update you on the progress tomorrow."

"I do not want to be disappointed by said 'progress'." Klaus stated his voice serious.

But for now, he just wanted to be concerned with _her._

**xxxxxx**

Caroline was seated at the bar watching the crowd on the club floor, riding the high of another successful night. The dance floor was filled with couples – the men trying to woo the ladies, while the ladies giggled at their antics.

It was quite the scene, honestly, and her heart flooded with joy when it began to sink in that this was her life; surely, it _had _to be.

Sipping champagne from her flute, and musing about all of the beauty that was this place was cut short, though, as a familiar, and painstakingly smooth voice, came from behind her, with a soft whisper in her ear.

"Miss Forbes," he began, "We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation the other night."

Twisting on her barstool around her eyes came into contact with a pair of familiar green eyes, and she might have lost her breath, at that very moment.

"Hey... there," she said, her mind suddenly going blank, at the mere sight of him. What was it about him that left her tongue-tied? _Come on, say something, she urged herself. _"How are you?" she blurted out.

"Quite fine," Klaus smiled, as he slid on to the barstool next to her. "Once again, tonight, you've awed me with your voice."

Smiling gently, she ducked her head.

"You're just being nice," she reasoned, his brow rose.

"I have been called many things, before, Miss Forbes and sadly, 'nice' is not one of them." Klaus countered, "I am anything but nice."

She looked up at him curiously; so, he didn't think he was a "nice guy?" That probably should have scared her off, but it didn't- it actually made her feel relieved. For once, a guy was being straight-forward with her. And she kind of liked it.

"So, then, if you're not nice, what exactly are you?" she asked, and Klaus exhaled a long breath, with no sign of wavering in his eyes.

"I am just a man, who would love for a lovely lady like you to accompany him for the next dance. Please, would you do me the honour?" he asked gently, as he stretched his hand, palm facing upwards, and the question in his twinkling eyes.

Caroline looked down at his waiting hand and took in a sharp breath.

She wanted to dance with him, she did, but there was a strong voice inside her head telling her it was a bad move, because she didn't even know him. He had an aura of mystery around him, and she had no idea what it entailed. He could have any woman eating out of his palm, and here he was, asking her to dance with him? It was ridiculous. In fact, she could even see a few women looking their way, gazing at him appreciatively.

She decided to bite the bullet.

So, drawing her breath, she slipped her hand into his palm. Hard fingers closed around her hand, gently, and she tried to hide the rush of excitement sliding through her.

He helped her off of the stool and led her to the dance floor, just as the band had started playing a slow song.

The instant he drew her into his arms, closer than she anticipated, she knew she was a goner. Their proximity made her blood rush into her cheeks - the feeling of his hand on her back as he held her strongly was slowly engulfing her.

She needed to break this tension. _Now._

"So, what is it that you do Mr. Niklaus?" Caroline asked, casting about for a distraction.

"Please, call me Klaus," he reminded her, softly. "But to answer your inquiry, Caroline- I do a lot of things. Some of them include coming to establishments like Gloria's, and listening to fine music."

Smiling up at him, she tried to ignore the fact that they were so close, his breath softly ghosted against her cheek, each time he spoke to her.

"Fine music, huh? You know, flattery will get you nowhere, _Klaus._"

He laughed at that, purely; she was a bit feistier than she initially let on.

"Well, it did get me a dance with you," he countered knowingly, as he twirled her around the dance floor. His voice dropped an octave. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, now?"

She tried to keep her mind focused on their conversation rather than the feel of his body moving gracefully with hers. It was also impossible to focus while he held her hand firmly, but with a certain gentleness or the sureness with which he led her.

Looking over his shoulder, she could see some women perusing her, enviously.

She felt smug that she was dancing with the man every woman in the room wanted.

_Imagine that?_

Klaus looked down at the girl in his arms. He truly didn't know why he was trying to charm her; truthfully, he could just compel her to like him. It's not like he had any qualms about it, and it'd be much easier than actually _working _at this.

But for some reason, he wanted to work- he didn't want to take the easy way out, this time.

Klaus watched her smile at his question, and her eyes glimmered as the end of her lips lifted in satisfaction.

"What would you like to know?"

"Your hopes and dreams," he said immediately, as he looked down into her sparkling blue eyes. "But, for now, why don't you tell me what interest a beautiful girl, like you, has with singing here?

Caroline smiled gently, but shyly.

"I love singing," she said softly, her eyes getting a faraway look in them. "Ever since I sang my first verse as a kid, I knew that was what I wanted to do. It transports me into another world where only the melody and I exist. 'Words make you think. Music makes you feel. A song makes you feel a thought,'" She recited easily. She blinked and seemed to come back to the moment, "I auditioned on a whim. I don't know why I did it. It just seemed right."

He breathed in her scent – strawberries and vanilla mixed with the scintillating scent of her blood. And once again, the thought struck him as to why he was so fascinated by a mere human girl. He usually just saved them for food rather than conversation.

But, she was different. She somehow made him _feel _differently.

"I see that one of your many talents includes being a good dancer," he noted, liking the way she felt in his arms, and she laughed.

"I know," she replied, seemingly more confident than she had been before. "Aren't you just charming? Does that line work every time?"

Klaus chuckled before he replied.

"Well it usually works," he whispered, before he leaned in closer. "Don't tell me that it has finally become redundant?"

He could hear the blood rushing in her veins as he turned her around the dance floor. He could feel her soft curves against his body. He could even see the light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, as the dark curve of her eyelashes rested against her cheeks.

_Simply breathtaking._

The song slowed to an end and Klaus led her back to the bar, gesturing to the bartender for two drinks as they took a seat there.

A young, eager looking man approached them, immediately interrupting the moment, much to Klaus' dismay.

"Miss Forbes, may I have the next dance with you?"

Klaus stared at the smiling man, who was too busy looking at Caroline to notice him standing there. Glowering at him, he replied curtly before Caroline could.

"Sorry, she's busy."

An unsmiling Caroline greeted him, when he turned back towards her, effectively cutting off the younger man's efforts to pose another question. The man quickly got the hint, and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her annoyance obvious in her voice. "I didn't ask you to."

"I did that because you're busy," Klaus reaffirmed, as smirked at her. "Right now, your attention is with me, and he should know better than to interrupt us."

Caroline scoffed, as she folded her arms.

"That was very presumptuous of you," she mumbled, as an irritated look settled on her face.

"I did tell you earlier, I wasn't exactly 'nice,'" he winked, and she snorted at his arrogance.

Before Caroline could say anything else, though, Gloria descended upon them.

"Klaus, dear, how nice to see you. I see you have met our star, Miss Caroline Forbes," the woman greeted warmly, as Klaus sent an amused smile her way.

"Gloria, of course, it's always a pleasure to see you, as well," he said with a thick sweetness to his voice. "And yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her, for a second time, today. Don't I just have astounding luck?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gloria looked at Caroline who still looked annoyed, and not very amused by his attitude.

"Well, that's just... fantastic, Klaus, but do you mind if I steal Caroline away for a while?" she questioned, as she clutched Caroline's arm and pulled her away, without waiting for a response from either of them.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but before she knew it, she was stepping through the door that led to the back. Gloria stopped when they arrived at her dressing room.

"How do you know him?" Gloria demanded, once she had shut the door behind them, and the blonde's eyes widened.

"I only met him the first night I performed," She replied with a slight panic to her voice. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Caroline, I want you to stay away from him," Gloria stated in a firm voice. "Klaus is a dangerous man; one you should not get involved with."

"Cocky and arrogant I understand, but dangerous?" Caroline said incredulously as she took a seat, "He has been nothing but quite nice to me since we met, except for, well, the arrogance-"

"It's a game," Gloria interrupted, seriously. "If you do not believe me ask anyone else," she added, as she sat down opposite Caroline. "I just do not want you to get hurt. He is not the sort a guy a sweet girl like you should fall for. Trust me, Caroline. He may be good with his words, but he won't be good with your heart." Cradling her face, Gloria continued. "People who get involved with him usually get in deeper than they anticipated, and I do not want you to find yourself in trouble you never expected."

Caroline looked at Gloria's worried face, and could see that she believed that Klaus was a bad influence for her.

Realizing that Gloria would not request this of her, if there was no valid reason behind it, she took Gloria's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly, as she nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Gloria; I will stay away from him if that makes you feel better."

Gloria gazed at the sweet girl in front of her who was still a child in so many ways. She hardly worried about the others or who they get involved with, but Caroline had found a place in her heart from the first day she met her. And getting to know Caroline the past week had only made Gloria like her more. She felt protective towards the girl.

Gloria knew his reality, and watching her dancing with Klaus had surprised her, because the ancient vampire never showed a liking to any human girl unless it was for sustenance. She had admittedly seen a softness in the ruthless vampire when he danced with Caroline, which she had never seen in the time she had known him. But like all good things, Klaus' "sweet" nature would come to an end; she knew it was only a matter of time before he got bored with Caroline, and she would meet the same end as all of the other human girls. And she would not let that happen to Caroline.

**xxxxxx**

Licking the trailing blood off the wrist of the girl who was sitting dazedly next to him, Klaus couldn't help but think back to the blonde girl who he had danced with, so closely.

A loud moan came from next to him. Glancing at his meal in annoyance for interrupting his thoughts, Klaus bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. He felt her weak lips pull at it, sucking his blood.

Once he felt she was better, he decided to compel her.

"Go home, and forget that this happened. All you will remember is that you came to Gloria's and drank a bit too much; that is why you won't have much recollection of the night."

"I drank too much and that's why I wouldn't remember much of the night," the girl repeated after him, before staggering to the door.

Klaus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, before another voice broke his thoughts.

"Someone is in a generous mood tonight," Daniel observed before sitting down next to him. "Is it because of a certain blonde beauty I saw you dancing with earlier?"

Klaus snorted at the accusation.

"Can I not be in a good mood for a change?"

"It takes a lot for you to actually be in a good mood," Daniel informed, as he looked at him quizzically. "But with Miss Forbes, do I dare say I saw a change? I... I saw how you looked at her. It was different."

"It's nothing Daniel. She is just another plaything." Klaus said almost defensively.

_A plaything- was she really? _

"I hope what you say is true. With everything we are involved in, we do not want another variable." Daniel paused as Klaus remained silent. "Also, before I forget, the alpha called... He has some news for us."

* * *

**A/N: So? Well? What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Do tell!**

**I absolutely loved writing the dance scene! If I was Caroline I would have jumped into his arms without any hesitation. Just imagine JoMo's arms around you as you slow dance to a romantic song! Haha! **

**As usual, I want to know what you guys think about this chapter! So don't forget to REVIEW! :D **

**Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter is a tad shorter but I hope you like it. **

**Did you guys hear about Candice's new show, Dating Rules? Can't wait to see the episodes. Don't worry she isn't leaving TVD.**

**I just got a Tumblr account, so follow me on Tumblr under the same name –luludancing.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_'Some say that it is lack of imagination which makes men and women brutes. May it not be power of imagination?'_

The view from outside was of a rundown bar that had seen better days.

On the inside, though, things didn't seem much better.

Although it was late afternoon, barely a shred of light seeped through the boarded up windows, save, for stray ray of sunlight, occasionally.

A lone candle was lit in the centre of the room, flickering across the faces of the occupant, as he sat in a grim silence.

Klaus leaned backwards in his chair, as he awaited the arrival of his guests. His fingers pressed, and his jaw ticked, but he remained silent.

_He remained calculating. _

A moment later, the sounds of two pairs of footsteps could be heard walking across the dusty floorboards.

His sharp eyes darted up, and over, as he took in the two men walking towards him from across the room; one he knew, and the other one was who he was just meeting.

"Richard; nice of you to join us," Klaus drawled, smoothly.

Emerging into the light, the broad shouldered man sneered at Klaus, while he stood in an aggressive stance in front of him. Daniel stood a few steps behind him.

"Now, now... There is no need to give me the attitude," Klaus smirked, as he gazed at the man. "All you have to do is honour your end of the deal and everything goes back to the way it has been, Richard."

Richard only snarled at him, angrily, before he spoke.

Where is he?" he asked, as he looked around the place, in an attempt to spot anyone else that might have been present.

"All in good time," Klaus said simply, as he stood up and walked towards the man; his gaze quickly turning threatening. "Now that we are done with the pleasantries, what do you have for me?"

With a scowl still on his face, Richard reached into his jacket, begrudgingly, to pull out a small wrapped object. He held it out to Klaus, who quickly grabbed it, and slowly began to unravel it's contents.

A pleased expression settled on Klaus' face while he examined the prize, like a child in a candy store. Flicking his eyes up towards Richard, Klaus smirked easily.

"It seems you have kept up your end of the bargain. I guess it's time we reunite you with your son, no?" he asked, with a charming wink of the eye.

"Where is he?" Richard growled, again, taking a challenging step forward.

"You will meet him soon," Klaus continued in a low voice. "But first, I must clarify something with you, Richard. You see... I had an interesting chat with him the other day, and there is something that needs to happen before you can see him again."

Richard glanced at Klaus curiously, but his eyes soon turned dire when the man snapped his fingers, and grinned sinisterly.

Suddenly, Daniel sped over to Richard and in an instant, wrapped his hands around his neck. Richard gasped when the air flowing freely through his mouth halted, and he let out a sound of pain as the vampire broke his neck, seconds later, with just a simple flick of the wrist.

He collapsed into a heap on the ground, and Klaus' eyebrows rose in satisfaction when he looked down at the body, before transferring his gaze to the possession he had long waited for.

The smooth, oval shaped stone seemed to glow, as he ran his fingers over it self-assuredly, and he bit his lip in satisfaction once he realized what this could _really _mean for him; for all of mankind.

"So, this is the great moonstone," he whispered in soft astonishment, as his eyes widened, and his lips curled into an obvious smile. _"Fantastic."_

**xxxxxx**

It was Wednesday morning and Caroline was at home, helping her mother bake for a get together that she was attending with her friends, in the afternoon.

"Be a darling and put this batch in the oven, please," Liz Forbes said, handing over a newly filled tray of batter.

Putting the tray in the oven, Caroline sighed softly, but she complied. She leaned back against the counter once she was done, taking in the sight of her mother icing the cooled down pastries of a previous batch.

Liz Forbes looked content.

Caroline would sometimes wonder if her mother had ever wanted anything more in her life, or was marrying the right man, who had the right job, and ran in the right circles her dream.

_Was being a housewife looking after her husband and daughter all that she ever wanted? _

But even though her mother portrayed herself as the perfect wife and mother, she didn't know the first thing about Caroline. She didn't _know _her, one bit.

Caroline never mentioned her dreams and ambitions to her mother, for she knew that Liz would just laugh it off and tell her she had a funny sense of humour, and an even bigger imagination.

All she wanted for her daughter was a life similar to hers; growing up in a small town made it hard for her mother to adjust to the city ways, and the change in the role of women.

Some days, she would sit and listen to her mother ramble on about how she would be a perfect homemaker, and she immediately felt suffocated.

She could never be happy with just four walls and a picket fence. She needed to live her life.

The doorbell rang suddenly bringing her out of her musings.

Liz paused from icing the baked goods, and looked at the clock.

"Who could _that _be? I wasn't expecting anyone at this time," she wondered, aloud, before glancing towards Caroline. "Do get the door, dear."

Caroline sighed softly, and shrugged her shoulders, before beginning to take her strides out of the kitchen.

"Someone probably just needs to borrow sugar, or something," Caroline said as she walked to the door.

_The last thing she expected was huge bouquet of red roses in her face when she swung open the door to greet her visitor._

"W-What-?" Caroline sputtered, and the bouquet lowered just enough to reveal a fresh faced teenage boy, smiling up at her, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Miss. Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes?" Caroline asked quietly.

"These are for you," the boy said happily, as he held out the beautifully arranged bouquet, awaiting her to receive it into her unsure hands.

"T-T-This must be a mistake," Caroline continued, bewildered as she stared at the bouquet.

_Who could have sent this to her? Clearly the boy has delivered it to the wrong address. _

"No ma'am," the boy answered, with a sure tone to his voice. "If you're Caroline Forbes, these flowers are for _you. _There's a note to prove it, too," he informed, as a matter-of-factly.

She spotted said note nestled amongst the roses, and her heart nearly stopped, while her palms immediately went sweaty. Picking the small square piece of paper gingerly, she opened it to read a message written in an elegant script; _the font alone was perfect._

'_Thinking about you._

_Klaus.'_

Caroline gasped as the message sunk in, and she looked at the boy who was still standing with his hands outstretched waiting for her to relieve him of the bouquet. She plucked it out of his hands, quickly, and nudged the door close behind her as she continued to stare at the roses.

They were dark red, and she could quickly count almost two dozen of them, with just one glance. She had never had anyone send her roses, or anything like that, just because they _felt _like it.

_She just didn't know what to think about this. She surely had no idea what she'd say, either._

"Caroline, who are those from?" her mother's voice asked, quickly shaking her from her daze.

Looking up, she noticed her mother standing in the doorway, and looking curiously at the bouquet in her hands.

How was she going to explain this to her mother? Her mother would want to know who Klaus was and how she had met him.

She was not ready to disclose her secret to her, just yet.

"Wrong delivery!" Caroline said abruptly, wincing inwardly at her own horrible lie. "The boy said it was for a Miss Delaney, and this was the address that they got... He didn't want to take it back when I told him he had the wrong place."

Frowning, Liz walked towards Caroline, and paused to take a closer look at the roses.

"Did it come with a note?"

"Nope!" Caroline replied, with a slight break to her voice. "Oh well, I think we should keep it in the living room. It would look lovely there! There is no point worrying over it."

"Yes, of course." Liz agreed, her expression unsure as she watched Caroline walk into the living room to set it on the coffee table. "Whoever sent this must have spent a fortune on those roses. Pity it didn't go to the correct recipient."

"Yeah, it's a pity," Caroline said softly, as she took in the roses after she set it down. She smiled at the thought that Klaus considered her worthy the expensive roses.

_Wait a minute, just how did he get her address? _

Caroline didn't know whether to feel flattered or uneasy by the fact that he knew where she lived without her telling him.

She decided to be flattered.

This is the first time that someone had sent her flowers of any kind. Feeling a little light-hearted, she trailed her fingers across the beautiful, bloomed roses, taking in the rich scent, and smiling to herself, though she felt incredibly insane for doing so.

She returned to the kitchen to help her mother with the rest of the baking, all the while, thinking about a certain green-eyed man, and desperately trying to push the conversation with Gloria to the back of her mind.

**xxxxxx**

Klaus looked at the man dangling upside down from the iron chains in front of him.

His head hung down, lifelessly, as his body swayed gently. His ankles clad in the iron chains were probably the only unmarked area on his body. Bloody lines criss-crossed his torso and the smell of burnt flesh emanated from him. The only sound in the room was the dripping of the blood, as it trailed down his head and his bound arms, splashing onto the pooled areas formed on the tarp beneath him.

A yellow herb in hand, Klaus walked towards the unconscious man.

Kneeling, so he was level with the man's face, he pressed it against the open wound on the man's neck. A sizzling sound filled the air, followed by a guttural scream that escaped his lips, and echoed throughout the room. Raising his head, his breathing was haggard, and a pained expression crossed his face.

He continued to struggle against the binds that held him captive.

"Ah, you are awake Richard," Klaus drawled, as he stood up and walked away from his prisoner, and towards a nearby table.

Richard moaned, as he felt the pain course through his body. The sting from the wolfsbane on his neck renewed the pain over the rest of his body.

"What do you want?" Richard groaned.

"You know what I want," Klaus said darkly, turning around with something that looked like a wire cutter in his hand.

"Where is my son?"

Klaus smiled menacingly, before answering.

"He is safe... for now. But you how it is with 11 year old boys – one minute they are okay, and the next minute they get into an accident, and break a bone... _or two_."

"If you dare touch him, I will kill you!" Richard yelled angrily, and Klaus' eyes narrowed.

He sped over to stand in front of Richard, and he reached down to raise him up, so that they were eye level. Klaus' fangs were protruding, and his eyes turned black as the familiar veins appeared beneath them.

"_Throw another threat at me, and you will see what I do to your helpless little son, in front of your very eyes." _He lowered the alpha almost immediately, and cleared his throat. "Now tell me; where is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Richard spat.

"Please, don't bother lying to me. The vervain is almost out of your system, and I will get the truth soon enough," Klaus informed, as he knelt down and held the wire cutter to Richard's little finger. "You know I have always wondered... if you cut a finger off, will your wolf also be one toe less?"

Before Richard could respond, Klaus quickly sliced the finger.

Richard tried to stifle the howl that was coming out of his mouth while blood poured out of the open wound.

"Let it all out mate. You might feel better."

He walked to the far end of the room and opened a door, beckoning someone in. Daniel walked in with a struggling boy.

"You have a visitor, Richard," Klaus said calmly, as he gripped the boy by the shoulder, and led him to the bloody man.

"Dad!" the boy yelled, trying to run to the man, the fear on his face palpable.

_Klaus smiled sinisterly as he smelt the boy's fear._

"Don't worry little Tyler," Klaus cooed, "Your father is alright."

"What are doing to him?" Tyler cried, as hot tears began running down his cheeks.

"Tyler?" Richard croaked out weakly, as he looked at the boy wildly. "What's he doing here?"

"Just an incentive for you to cooperate with us," Klaus grinned, before he knelt down. "Now for every lie you tell me, I will punish the boy. So, you may want to commit to being honest, friend."

"No!" Richard roared, thrashing against the chains, quickly shattering the thoughts of his pain, as he worried solely for the safety of his son.

"Then answer the bloody question mate!" Klaus yelled, with his face inches from Richard. He slowly leaned back and smiled pleasantly, as if he was at some tea party. "Where is she?" Klaus asked. "Don't make me repeat it."

Richard gulped, and Klaus brought the whimpering boy's hand close to his face, his fangs slowly elongating and the veins under his eyes beginning to become visible, once more. He could hear the blood pumping through the boy's body, rapidly, as his panic heightened. Squeezing Tyler's arm to elicit a yelp of pain, he smirked at Richard casually.

"Don't touch him! I will tell you everything!" Richard screamed.

"Good decision, mate."

"My brother Mason is dating this girl who is said to be the doppelganger." Richard sputtered, before Klaus could even finish speaking. "We knew about her role in the ritual so... we kept it quiet that we have access to the doppelganger."

"And?" Klaus prompted.

"She doesn't know about the curse yet. Mason is pretending to be with her until he reaches here so that we can go through with it all. They haven't confirmed when they would be arriving." Richard said. "That's all we know."

"What's her name?" Klaus asked.

"Katherine," Richard answered. "Katherine Pierce."

"Is that everything?" Klaus moved his grip to the sobbing boy's neck.

"Yes, yes that's everything we know!" Richard implored, with desperation in his voice as he gazed worriedly at his son.

Standing up, Klaus thrust the boy towards Daniel who was standing near the door during the entire exchange. Tyler fell into Daniel's arms, and immediately turned back to face Klaus.

"Please don't do anything to my father," he begged, with a flood of tears in his eyes. "Please, I beg you."

Klaus silently unshackled Richard's feet causing him to fall onto the tarp, hard. He was immediately soaked in his blood, as Klaus gripped the weakened alpha's neck, and brought him to his feet. He moved Richard's head to a side and bit savagely into a small area of unmarked skin, drinking the thick blood that spilled into his mouth, freely.

He pulled away, as the alpha gasped, and his blood trickled down Klaus' lips as he stared directly into his bewildered eyes.

"It's good to know that you are vervain free Richard," he noted, before he grabbed Richard's jaw, raised his head, and focused into his drooping eyes. "Wake up Richard, now is not the time to sleep. Right, Daniel?"

In response, Daniel only tightened his grip on Tyler, as the poor boy cried out.

Opening his eyes wide, Richard looked into Klaus eyes, as his voice suddenly became hypnotic, and slapped him into a quick daze.

"You will go home and remember this; you will remember _everything _that happened to you. Do you understand? However, you won't be able to inform or warn anyone," Klaus sneered, and Richard nodded sheepishly. "You will call us when the doppelganger comes into town, and you _will_ help us with anything else that we require. You will not leave town, and you will follow every single order that I give you."

Klaus let go of him roughly, and turned around, as he walked to the door. He stopped near Daniel, and clicked his tongue.

"Make sure he gets wherever he needs to get. And compel the boy too."

"Why didn't you compel the information out of him when you suspected he was vervain-free?" Daniel enquired quickly, and Klaus pursed his lips, before biting his lip.

"What's the fun in that?" Klaus asked, before walking away; away from the broken alpha and his son.

* * *

**So there it is! What do you think?**

**I wanted to show Caroline's relationship with her mother in this chapter and their dynamic. I know that Liz is OOC here but that's how I visualized her in the 20s, when women were still seen as housewives, especially with her small town upbringing.**

**And we had the appearance of Evil Klaus! He was always evil, even with his attempts to impress Care, it was just lying underneath the surface. I hope the torture scene was not too off putting. I can not imagine him not going all out when torturing someone – both physically and emotionally. ****Poor Tyler.**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts and don't forget to follow me on tumblr! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

'_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.'_

It was Friday evening, and Caroline sat at the table, as she ate her meal in silence, while listening to her mother conduct a one sided conversation, with occasional responses from her father, Bill Forbes.

She was looking forward to the latter half of the night, where things would really begin for her, and tried to stifle her excitement until dinner was over. She didn't want to face any unwarranted questions about her mood.

But she was especially impatient to meet Klaus, nonetheless.

_Just to thank him for the flowers, that's all. _

She was absorbed in her thoughts, that she almost missed her father's question.

"I have been thinking about your situation," Bill Forbes said, setting his cutlery down.

Apprehension flooded her at the sound of her father's words.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked meekly.

"I think it's time we take a look at your future," Bill stated as he looked at her, "A _realistic_ look at your future."

Caroline froze. She knew what her father meant when he said that. All the excitement she felt about the night immediately floated away.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You are almost 18 years old now," he started, "We believe that it is time we start looking for a partner for you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Bill, that's the most splendid idea ever!" Liz cut in, cheerfully. "Mary's daughter is getting married next month, and she is the same age as Caroline," she mentioned before going on a rant of the prospective suitors for Caroline.

Caroline just sat there, as still as a statue, listening to her parents discuss her future as if she was just an object.

_Truthfully speaking, she'd always felt this way around them. And it needed to end, now._

"S-s-stop!" she sputtered.

Her mother looked at her in shock and her father narrowed his eyes at her. She took a moment to gulp down a bout of air, as they gazed at her curiously. Even Caroline was surprised that she had said anything, honestly.

She took a deep breath before continuing, and lowered her voice.

"I don't want to get married. At least, not right now."

"Don't be silly Caroline, it's every girl your age's dream to get married," Liz laughed, as she dismissively waved her hand.

"Well it's not mine!" Caroline spat, before she closed her eyes for a minute.

She couldn't believe she was doing this now.

Opening her eyes, she took in the stoic face of her father and the startled face of her mother; she cleared her throat and exhaled longingly, before she gained the courage to continue.

"I want to have a career. I want to be able to do something for myself before I get married," she said, as she fiddled with her napkin, a crease forming on her forehead. "I don't want to live the rest of my life as a housewife. I have dreams and it involves a career. I want to be a singer," she ended firmly.

She heard her mother gasp and Caroline's eyes slowly met Liz's; she was staring at her in absolute shock, as if she is seeing a ghost.

"Enough Caroline," her father's voice boomed. Bill Forbes' face was a mask of anger. "A singer? You want to be a singer?"

She felt as if she were just struck across the face, with the amount of contempt in his voice.

"We raised you to live a respectful life! Not to go out and be like one of those tarts," Bill stated, bitterly. "Who gave you this crazy idea?"

Caroline balked under the heat of his anger.

"No one Daddy! It's what I want to do!"

"You have been provided too much freedom and all this silly 'modern' thinking has gone to your head!"

"Daddy -"

He raised his hand, brokering no argument, and she pursed her lips.

"We are your parents and you will do as we say. These absurd dreams you have of being a singer... it'll be best if you put them out of your head," he stated, as he stood up, he turned to walk out of the room.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she felt her mother's hand on hers. Glancing at her she saw Liz shake her head.

They waited for her dad walked out of the room and the silence remained between them, until she heard the door of his study slam shut.

Caroline turned to face her mother with a look of sadness in her eyes, but Liz seemingly ignored it.

"Why don't you help me with the dishes?" Liz asked, as she stood up collecting the used dishes and walking ahead to the kitchen.

Caroline silently did the same, as she followed closely behind her. Neither of them uttered a word as they began washing up.

Halfway through washing up, Liz finally acknowledged the tension between them.

"Caroline, I realize your father didn't handle the situation well." She looked at her mother warily, waiting for her to continue. "Forbes women have never needed to have careers and we are not going to start now. You are a good singer, but keep it as a hobby to entertain your husband and children."

Caroline felt that same suffocating feeling beginning to engulf her. Was this really her life?

"Go up stairs to bed, and apologize to your father tomorrow when he has cooled down," Liz suggested, as she walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "You will see it our way after you rest and your head has cleared."

_No. Probably not._

Bidding her mother goodnight, she walked to her room in a daze. She couldn't believe what had just happened before her very eyes.

She locked the door behind her, and sat on her dressing table, gazing unseeingly at her own reflection. Her entire being felt as if it had been dealt a blow. Her father who was supposed to love and fulfil her wishes, just crushed her dreams in one go.

_She wanted to be a singer, but clearly, they were never going to approve of that. Just what the hell was she supposed to do, now?_

She straightened and made her mind up that instant. Instead of feeling the defeat at her father's words, she felt anger. How could he crush her dreams? Every since she was a little girl, she wanted to be a singer and now that she had the opportunity, she would be damned if she were to let it go.

Making up her mind to find a way to convince her parents when they were all calm, Caroline pushed the argument into the back of her mind, and decided to enjoy what the night had to bring.

She checked once again to ensure that the door was locked, before lifting her window up and sneaking out of it, just like she always did.

Thankfully, her room was on the ground floor; she'd never been caught, and she didn't plan on it, either.

She looked around to ensure that none of the neighbours were looking out of their windows before she made her great escape, and ran the short distance to Gloria's car that was waiting by the curb for her.

_She was going to be a singer. She was going to do what she always dreamed of. Whether they liked it or not, this was her destiny._

**xxxxxx**

Stepping off of the stage, Caroline scanned the crowd for a dirty blond with startling light eyes.

She didn't see him while she was singing and wondered if he planned on making an appearance tonight. She couldn't help but hope that he would- she hadn't been able to get him off of her mind, after all.

Walking through the crowd, she smiled and conversed with people who came up to talk to her. She recognised most of the people who spoke to her from her previous nights, and there were some new faces, as well.

As the night wore on, she had trouble erasing the smile that was glued on her face.

Caroline was, by far, the most popular girl on the dance floor. Everyone wanted to get to know the beautiful girl with a phenomenal voice who rarely came to the club. Never once during the night was there a lack of dance partners, as the drinks kept flowing. The women she met were just as daring as the men.

She didn't feel so bad when she decided to take a breather from dancing, and glided into a seat at the bar.

Surveying the scene, she searched for the one person she wanted to meet that night, but felt disappointment when she realized he was still nowhere to be found. Instead of dwelling on that, though, she thought about the night's events, instead.

She knew she could not live the life her father wanted - one of boring predictability, after having a taste of what she could have.

_This was what she wanted. This was what she lived for. _

And that was how Gloria found her; deep in thought about her life. Slipping into the stool next to Caroline, the woman reached out to touch her hand, and squeezed it affectionately.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I doubt they are worth that much," Caroline replied wryly.

"I am sure they are worth much more than you give yourself credit for," Gloria said firmly. "What's worrying you little one?"

"Nothing is," Caroline said, trying to cover up her inner turmoil with a smile.

She was not the type of girl to talk to others about her problems, and she didn't want to burden Gloria with her trivial thoughts. She never wanted to.

"Don't try to pretend everything is alright. I saw it in your eyes earlier tonight when you arrived. It disappeared while you were singing, but it's back now," Gloria said bluntly, though she looked concerned. "Has anyone said anything to you here?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Caroline said trying to disperse Gloria's concern. "It's just... I had an argument with my parents earlier in the evening. It's nothing really. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Looking like she didn't completely believe her, Gloria gave up on and changed the subject, for Caroline's sake.

"So, I see that you have had many a handsome man ask you to dance," she smiled teasingly, "Anyone caught your eye?"

"Oh Gloria!" Caroline laughed, "Well not today, no. They are absolutely nice men but none that I am interested in. A least not in that way."

Gloria lifted an eyebrow, "Surely, there must be someone here who you find fascinating."

Her thoughts immediately went to Klaus, and Caroline had to stop herself from blushing. She had given her word to Gloria to stay away from him, and that was what she had to do. Recalling Gloria's warning from the previous week, she decided to not tell her about the roses and cause her any undue stress.

And by the looks of it, Klaus clearly was not here tonight. So maybe she had nothing to worry about in that department. And she was jumping the gun, anyway, thinking that he might be interested in her, in the first place.

_But he did send the flowers! That's got to mean something, she thought. _

She turned her attention back to Gloria, and smiled fakely.

"Nope. No one in this club has proven themselves to be worth my attention, yet," she stated.

Well, that was not a complete lie; technically, Klaus was not in the club tonight.

"Darling, you have such high expectations," Gloria laughed, "Good! That'll keep the young men on their toes!" she smiled, and sobered up before continuing. "I hope you keep in mind what we talked about last week. There are certain men we don't want the attentions of, nor do we want to get to know."

Caroline nodded at Gloria's warning, feeling guilty about hiding the flowers and her feelings from her.

Her mind told her to heed to it, but the rebellious side of her that was intrigued by Klaus wanted to get to know him better.

_She was better off keeping her mouth shut about that part._

"Well, I better go see to other matters and not keep you from enjoying the night," Gloria said, winking, as she indicated the young man who had approached them with his eyes on Caroline. "I will see you later, then!"

Caroline smiled at her before turning her attentions onto the handsome man in front of her, trying to stifle the wish for it to be someone else.

**xxxxxx**

"May I cut in?"

Caroline looked over the shoulder of her partner to see a tall, dark haired man standing next to them, his hand on her partner's shoulder and looking into her partner's eyes.

Without a word her partner nodded and moved away from her to the edge of the dance floor.

_Almost hypnotically, he was gone- just like that. How did that happen? _

"You know, if you wanted to dance with me, you could have just asked me, and not my partner. After all I am capable of making the decision on whether I want to engage you or not," Caroline said firmly.

Her new partner quirked an eyebrow before replying with a gentle tone, "My apologies Miss. Forbes, next time I will ask you rather."

Caroline nodded acknowledging his answer. She knew she was taking out her annoyance at the absence of Klaus that night on him, so she softened as she began her next statement.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Daniel," he replied smoothly, looking at her intensely. "Miss Forbes, I have to admit you are the most ravishing woman in the room."

"Thank you, Daniel," she said calmly, though she felt a bit flustered under his scrutiny.

Even though he told her his Christian name, she did not feel comfortable enough for him to call her by her first name. There was just something off about him.

"You are quite the star tonight, Miss Forbes," he drawled, while he interrupted her thoughts, and they moved across the dance floor. "Not only tonight, but from the first night you performed."

"Thank you," Caroline replied, unsure of how she should feel. "I didn't notice you on the other night here."

"I tend to keep to myself most of the time. I prefer not to mingle with the populace of the dance floor."

It was evident from his tone that he thought most of the people on the dance floor were not worth his time.

"And why is that?" Caroline asked, as she tilted her head to look up at him curiously.

"Maybe," Daniel smirked, "The people I tend to be interested in usually join me in my private area."

"Ah! So you are the type who thinks that other's need to be grateful to be in your presence?" Caroline spat. She was starting feel annoyed with him. "Do you think I should be grateful likewise?"

Daniel let out a laugh. This girl had some fire in her. She was clearly not one to mince her words.

"Not at all. But it would flatter me if you were, darling."

"Please refrain from calling me anything other than my surname," Caroline shot back, in an irritated tone.

She could not wait till the dance is over.

A few seconds after the music slowed to an end, Daniel kept a firm grip on her hand as he escorted her to the edge of the dance floor.

"I see why he finds you interesting," Daniel simply, said as they came to a full stop.

Humouring him, she asked, "Who finds me interesting?"

"Klaus, of course," he grinned, and her mouth may have dropped, at that very moment.

With that, Daniel turned and walked away, the crowd easily swallowing him up, while Caroline stood there, alone; stunned and confused.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline closed her eyes and tilted her head to feel the breeze blow gently against her face. Gloria's had a balcony overlooking the street outside and that's where she was at that very moment. Usually there would be people lingering for a smoke or having quiet conversation in a darkened corner, but tonight it was empty of everyone, except for her.

The only illumination was the glow coming from the fairy lights that adorned the wooden railings, casting an almost romantic ambiance.

The club was still going on at full swing inside, but she needed a break from it. She breathed in deeply and felt a little light headed from the alcohol she had drank that night.

Even though it wasn't much of a view, she enjoyed looking the people walking in and out of the club, some of them barely in a straight line; there were even a few couples in the dark shadows huddling closer to each other.

So lost in thought was she, that she did not hear the slight click of the balcony door closing behind her nor the quiet footsteps that approached her, that was covered by the muffled music coming from the club.

Before she could turn around, the familiar voice of the visitor resonated through her bones, like a warm breeze on a hot summer night.

"Waiting for me, love?" A voice purred, into her ear.

* * *

**Hi everyone. So, there it was the next chapter! We got to see a bit more into the workings of the Forbes family and Care finally met Daniel!**

**What did you think?  
**

**I know that there was hardly a Klaroline scene this chapter, but I promise you the next chapter will be filled with Klaroline goodness! And will be up faster! **

**Thanks for reading! Do leave me a review with your thoughts/opinions on this chapter. Reviews to me is like blood to vampires! :D**

**Also, follow me on tumblr on luludancing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I love knowing that you enjoy reading it! So, ****I promised Klaroline goodness and I am delivering it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'You can close your eyes to things you don't want to feel but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel'_

As much as Klaus tried not to, he found himself thinking about her during the week, and had looked forward to meeting her next.

He was frustrated at what he was feeling for this mere human girl, but he told himself that unlike the other human girls, she presented a challenge and once he made use of her, he would soon forget her.

She'd be just another nameless girl, when he was done with her.

However, when he stepped out onto the balcony and saw her leaning against the railing lost in thought- the glow emitting from the sparse light reflecting off her features- he knew instinctively that he was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

She could not just be another nameless girl. _When_ he killed her, not if, he would remember her for a long time, because somehow, this frail, human girl had him intrigued.

Maybe it was her naïveté or her optimism, or just the way she was honest and wore her feelings on her sleeve – he didn't know.

"Klaus," she breathed as she whipped around at the sound of his voice, her hand flying to her chest.

He heard her heart race and knew that he had startled her.

"Forgive me, love. I didn't mean to scare you," Klaus said smoothly, while his mouth quirked in a smile, and he took her in.

She made a lovely vision against the glow of the fairy lights, looking as delicate as a flower.

Regaining her composure, Caroline laughed, "I can see that being stealthy is one of your many talents."

"Like you said love, one of many. Wouldn't you like to get to know the rest?" he winked as he took another step closer, enjoying the tinge of blush that graced her cheeks. "Though I am sure the reason you didn't hear me was because you were lost in thought; hopefully of me."

She huffed as she turned back to face the view, "Don't flatter yourself Klaus."

She continued looking at the scene below, a wistful expression settling on her face.

Joining her by the railing, Klaus looked at her curiously. Usually he had women falling over themselves trying to please him, but she just treated him as if he was just another person she knew. He found it refreshing.

_He found her entire being refreshing._

"Well, then if you weren't thinking of me, what was on your mind?"

"Just this and that," she answered flippantly. "One can get used to this lifestyle, you know? The glamour, the splendour and the adventures this life brings. It spoils you."

"Spoil you it may, but this is only an inkling of the adventures you will face in your lifetime. The world is huge and there is a lot you have yet to experience," Klaus said, pausing before continuing, "You know, I could show you the world."

Her tinkling laughter filled the balcony as Klaus looked down at the amused girl.

"You are such a smooth talker. I can see why all the women in the club crave for just a fraction of your attention."

"And yet, here I am showering it on you. What does that say, love?" Klaus said, his tone taking a turn to the serious as he stepped closer to her.

He could hear her breathing quicken and her body tense at their close proximity. Her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips, his eyes following its movement. Did she even realise how she could make such an innocent gesture seems so sensual?

His gaze moved back to her eyes. Those sparkling blue eyes that twinkled when she laughed, and shone with spirit when she sang; they were the most expressive part of her. And right now they were darkened with an emotion he couldn't name.

"That's a question I'd like an answer to as well,"she replied, mimicking him, as she took a step back to put more space between them. Caroline continued, "You can have any woman in there but why are you out here, with me?"

About to take another step closer to her, Klaus paused; surprised, since he didn't expect her to throw his question back at him. He caught himself in time as he almost blurted out how he felt.

_It's because you make me feel something._

_Feel something that I thought had died out long ago. _

Soon after that thought crossed his mind, something akin to panic coursed through him. What is this girl making him feel? His feelings were supposed to stay buried. They were of no use to him what so ever.

"Klaus?" Caroline's soft voice penetrated his thoughts. "Now look who is too lost in his thought," she teased him, an amused smile playing on her lips.

Arranging his features into an easy smirk, so she wouldn't know what was going through his mind, Klaus leaned forward, his face inches away from hers.

"Let me assure you that my thoughts were about a certain singer that has an uncanny knack of putting me down."

Caroline was torn between her heart and her head. One was telling her that she should heed Gloria's words and stay away from Klaus, but the other seemed to be falling under the charm of his words. How was she to keep him at arm's length when he seemed to say things like that?

_Caroline get a hold of yourself! He probably tells this to every girl he meets. _

Shaking her head, she remembered what she had been meaning to tell him all night.

"I would like the thank you for the beautiful flower arrangement you sent earlier this week,"she paused looking at her fingers nervously, "No one has ever done anything like that, for me, before."

His finger slid under her chin raising it up to meet his eyes.

"I don't believe that no one has ever done that to you before," he answered, and she could hear the slight surprise in his voice as she tried hard not to lean into his touch. "There is no need to thank me love; it was my pleasure to send a tiny token to a beautiful lady such as you."

For some reason, instead of feeling good, Caroline felt a bit disappointed. How many other ladies did he send such tokens to? Was she one of the many? She was so silly to even consider that he might be interested in her.

Smiling brightly she teased him, "Klaus you shouldn't recycle your lines when it comes to me. God only knows how many women have fallen for that one."

Throwing his head back, Klaus let out a laugh, "You always find a way to wound me, love," he realized, as he held his hands over his heart and pouted.

"I am sure your ego is big enough to endure a tiny bruise," Caroline winked at him as she walked towards a love seat and sat down.

Klaus smirked, shaking his head at the sass this girl had. She was really something and he clearly did not make a mistake meeting her. It would be too bad when he snuffed out her light; he didn't like leaving loose ends lying about.

"I met your friend today," Caroline said lightly.

"My friend?" Klaus inquired as he joined her on the small love seat, frowning a bit at whom she could be referring to.

He hardly had any friends here.

"Yes, a guy named Daniel," she leaned back on the loveseat, feeling a bit overwhelmed at his proximity. Noticing the slight frown on his face, she continued, "He is your friend, right?"

The frown vanished from his face, "Yes he is. One of the few."

"Few?"

"I don't trust people easily. But Daniel and I go way back. He is the only one I would trust with my life," Klaus replied.

"I can see why the two of you would be friends. His ego is big enough to rival yours," Caroline said coyly.

"Come on, love. I am sure I have something going for me if you are still talking to me," Klaus said smoothly leaning in closer.

She was engulfed by his scent, she suddenly realized, as the woodsy aroma ran right through her. There was a hint of spice and cinnamon to it, too, if she had to put her finger on it. It reminded her of the time she visited her grandparents and had run around the woods in their backyard. It had just rained and the rich scent of the outdoors had surrounded her.

It would probably explain why instead of feeling perturbed by their closeness, she felt calm and, oddly, safe.

Tilting her head to the side, she smirked, "Cocky, much?"

"That I usually am, but you are making it so hard to be."

"Good," Caroline said pertly.

Looking at the smiling, easy going man seated next to her, she found it so hard to believe that underneath all that could be anyone even remotely dangerous. How could this man she teased and laughed with be a threat to her? With each passing moment she spent with him, she was finding it harder to hold onto the promise she made to Gloria.

He evoked all these emotions inside of her; unfamiliar emotions, and she couldn't put a name to whatever it was she felt.

All it took was a penetrating look from those knowing green eyes and she would do whatever he asked. How could she feel like this towards someone? Especially _him? _She didn't know him that well.

"You know I feel insecure every time you get that far away look in your eyes. Am I really that boring?" Klaus teased a wounded expression on his face.

Shaking her head, Caroline gave him a small smile, "No, I am sorry. I must be appearing really rude."

"That's alright, love. Is something troubling you? Maybe I can offer some help."

"It's nothing really," Caroline bit her lip, looking away.

"Your eyes say something different."

Caroline turned to face him, looking into his clear green eyes, her face completely serious as she said, "Have you ever been attracted to something that you shouldn't be? As much as you know you should stay away from it, you just couldn't help yourself?"

A funny look came across his face just as she finished saying it.

"It's human to want something not good for you."

Her eyebrows scrunched up together in worry as her teeth tortured her bottom lip.

"What if you know it's wrong for you, though? Because you've been warned to stay away from it? ...But you don't believe that it could be all that bad for you, and still can't stop thinking about it?" Caroline whispered.

All the while she had been unconsciously inching closer to Klaus, her head tilted up as she leaned towards him.

Klaus raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it, his thumb slowly tracing her bottom lip before moving to rub her cheek gently. Letting out a soft gasp at the contact, Caroline closed her eyes, moving into his touch as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand against her face.

"What are you trying to run away from?" Klaus whispered not wanting to break their moment.

He could see the pulse in her neck racing, as the strawberries and vanilla scent that emitted from her skin began filling his lungs. There was a hitch in her breath as he continued caressing her.

At that moment he was filled with the impulse to nibble that erratic pulse, while she moaned with pleasure.

Opening her eyes, Caroline stared at into the deep pools of green that seemed to be trying to bore into her soul.

And that's when she decided to bite the bullet.

She was going to let him know what she felt about him. It might be too soon but you only lived once, and she was anything but a coward to run away from this opportunity.

"It's not a 'what,' but a 'who'."

They were so close that she could feel his breath fanning across her cheek and the heat of his body radiating off him.

Without thinking she said, "I can't stop thinking about _you_, Klaus."

Surprise reflected in his eyes, replaced by pleasure. His lips were only a hairs breadth away from hers when he breathed, "Then give in, love."

And without another word, he brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

**OMG! Are they finally going to kiss or would they be interrupted? ;)**

**My poor babies are conflicted about their feelings; both their minds and hearts are warring with each other! Will they be able to resolve it? **

**Do leave a review below, I love reading your feedback! =D **

**Follow and message me on tumblr at luludancing.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

_'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become unnecessary'_

From the moment Klaus' mouth touched hers, Caroline knew she was a lost cause.

As his soft, warm lips caressed her own, she fell into a deep daze. He began slowly at first; savouring the taste of her against him, before tilting her head, and finally deepening the kiss.

His tongue traced her bottom lip- teasing at first, and then seeking access into her mouth.

Access she readily gave.

Parting her lips, she felt it slide in to meet hers, and she nearly combusted. He was sweeping against her, and she felt like no more than a leaf blowing in the wind- _his wind. _He was controlling her, and just like that, she was letting him. All she could think of was how he tasted- with those lips of bourbon, she almost felt intoxicated, just by kissing him.

She felt a bout of heat sweep down her spine as his lips moved continued to move sensually against hers.

_It was incredible._

She felt his arm wind around her waist, pulling her closer, with his other hand still caressing her cheek. All the while, her hands slid around his shoulders tugging him in- her fingers curled in his dirty blond hair.

It was everything she hoped it would be – sweet, hot, and intimate; it left her aching for more. Her mind was in a Klaus filled haze as he pressed his body hard against hers. She could feel his warmth through his shirt, and her fingers itched to feel his bare skin underneath it; to shower it with kisses.

And just when she thought things couldn't get even more intense, they did. Klaus had much more waiting for her, up his sleeve.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and set across his lap, as he held her tighter to the hard length of his body. His fingers danced along her spine, as his right hand moved across her midriff, until it came to rest on the side of her torso. His thumb was just below her breast – almost daring her to give into the hunger that arose in her, to let him touch her.

Breaking away from her mouth, he trailed light kisses down her neck - nip, lick, suck. Unable to control herself, Caroline moaned as she threw her head back to let him have better access to her skin; her lids half shut as she was bombarded with sensations. She tightened her hold on his hair, refusing to let him go- wanting him to completely take her over.

His head dipped to kiss her collarbone as the thin strap of her dress slipped off her left shoulder, allowing him pepper it with kisses.

Just as Caroline let out another soft moan, the balcony door burst open, and in spilled a group of absolutely drunk people. Laughing uproariously and talking at the top of their voices, they moved towards a corner, ignoring the couple completely.

But their moment was broken; Caroline jumped back off his lap and onto the cushions, breathing heavily, as she tried to compose herself.

Looking up at Klaus, she took in his tousled hair, heavy-lidded eyes, and swollen pink lips. It pleased her to notice that even he looked a tad out of breath.

"That was a fine way to give in, love," Klaus smiled as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, his thumb sliding slowly across her sensitive and swollen bottom lip.

He enjoyed the thoroughly kissed look that she sported.

Caroline tried to hide her blush before retorting, "You weren't too shabby yourself."

He leaned in closer, his hand smoothing over her neck and whispered into her ear, "Why don't I continue to show you how 'not shabby' I am?"

Caroline's eyes drifted shut as she leaned in towards him.

All of a sudden, a sharp voice cut through the haze she was in.

"Caroline? May I speak with you?"

Blinking, Caroline looked towards the door way at Gloria, who was standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

Inwardly groaning, Caroline nodded and stood up quickly. She didn't know how she was going to explain this situation to Gloria. It was obvious from their appearance what had been going on.

She threw a small smile towards Klaus who returned one lazily, as he lounged back on the seat, though she could see that he was a bit miffed at the interruption.

Walking back into the club, she steeled herself before turning to face Gloria, "Gloria I can explain –" She started, but Gloria shook her head, cutting her off immediately.

"We will talk about this later. For now the driver is here. You better go home before it's too late."

Caroline nodded her head, relieved that she didn't have to explain this tonight, because honestly? She had no idea what'd she say.

She walked towards the dressing room and collected her things before heading out.

Although she was feeling a bit guilty for breaking her promise to Gloria, that was nothing compared to the excitement she felt at what had happened between her and Klaus.

Leaning back against the car seat, she raised her fingers to her lips, as she cast her mind back to the kiss. She smiled as she relived that moment. If there was one thing she was sure about, it was her feelings that she knew were growing from. She could not push them aside.

That kiss cemented whatever it was she thought she knew.

**xxxxxx**

Klaus entered his study, walking straight to the liquor cabinet and pouring out two fingers of scotch into a crystal tumbler.

He moved to the armchair in front of the roaring fireplace and settled in. Taking a sip he looked at the figure that was seated in the armchair next to him.

"I heard that you met Caroline tonight."

Daniel looked up from the girl who he was currently feeding from and gazed at Klaus, blood dripping from his fangs.

"I did," the man answered, with a smirk. "She is quite a dancer, not to mention a spitfire."

"And pray tell, what motivated you to meet her?" Klaus asked, his voice ringing with displeasure.

If there was one thing Klaus hated, it was other people began poking their noses into his business. As close as he was to Daniel, he did not like the fact that he spoke to Caroline.

He didn't enjoy that _at all._

"Well, I wanted to meet the girl that has won your mind over for the past week," Daniel said plainly, as he dropped the unconscious girl he was holding onto the floor. "I wanted to see if she was worth the distraction."

"I am not distracted!" Klaus growled, his eyes darkening at the implication.

Daniel shook his head in argument.

"That's not what I've seen lately, Klaus. She's been on your mind, a lot." He smirked before continuing, "I just wanted to see what was so great about a mere human girl that had you- 'The Great Original Vampire' after her."

And with that, Klaus saw red.

He lunged out of his chair and grabbed Daniel by the throat, slamming him, hard, into the wall. He leaned in, veins appearing on his cheeks, as his fangs elongated. His fingers gripped the man's neck even tighter.

"It will do you well to remember just who you are talking to," Klaus noted, in a dark voice. "You may be my oldest companion, but that doesn't mean that I will tolerate your insolence."

Daniel stared fanatically as he studied his angry eyes.

"Klaus, relax! It seems like this human is already influencing your behaviour."

Klaus huffed before he let him go; taking a step back, and shaking his head immediately.

Caroline influence him? Never.

"No one influences my behaviour. You, of all people, know that. That girl is nothing but a bit of entertainment for the time being. Just something to blow steam off until we break the curse, Daniel. She'll never be a thing more."

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want a simple human to spoil our plans," Daniel replied as he straightened his jacket, with a short sigh. "Anyway, I have a message for you from the alpha."

Klaus whipped about and barked, "Why did you wait so long to tell me his message?"

"We were discussing other topics," Daniel continued hurriedly when he saw Klaus' growing impatience, "But now we are not. So... the news is that apparently the doppelganger, accompanied by the alpha's brother, will be arriving into town by the end of the week."

Klaus grinned immediately, and suddenly felt back at ease by the information, as it floated into his ears.

"That's definitely good news," he said, sitting back down in the armchair he had vacated. "In two weeks, the full moon will be upon us. We will be able to do the ritual then. We are so close to our goal."

Moving closer to Klaus, Daniel enquired, "What are we to do with the alpha and Claude?"

A sinister smile adorned Klaus' face-one that would have sent any normal person screaming in the opposite direction.

"Oh, don't worry. I have use for them, until the end. They will play an important part in my plans," he said, and Daniel smirked. "Go on, and make sure the location where the ritual is to be held is ready. Nothing should go wrong with this, especially since we are so close to the end."

"Of course," Daniel nodded. "What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I will have to visit our precious witch and ensure she has everything required."

They spent the next half an hour going over the details of the ritual, before Daniel took his leave.

Klaus stared at the fireplace thinking, not about the ritual but about a certain blonde singer.

Although he told Daniel that she was nothing but entertainment, his heart thought otherwise. Today, when they stood at the balcony, he felt a pull towards her. Even as they chatted about her and what she found important, he had wanted to know more about her thoughts and views. In fact, he was serious when he impulsively offered to show her the world.

_What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this?_

And then the kiss happened.

This whole thing had started off as a game for him – toying with the beautiful singer, just for gratification, because he knew that he could make her fall for him-but somewhere between asking her to dance and getting put down by her, it became real for him.

Klaus straightened abruptly. He _felt _something for her. Something more than affection, and he couldn't truly fathom why.

No one-not even Daniel- could not find out about this. Having any sort of feelings like this is a weakness.

_But the kiss was something out of this world, if he were willing to admit to it._

In his lifetime as a vampire, he had kissed many women – queens, princesses, peasants, heiresses, dancers, etc. But this kiss was something different altogether.

He had never felt like this before. Ever.

It was all he could do to not take her on the spot and show her what he felt for her. Her soft lips pressed against his lips, her pliant body responding to his every touch was almost too much for him to take. Hearing the blood rushing in her veins and her heart beat quicken excited him. To know that she was not immune to him as she liked to portray was quite a stimulating thought.

He admired her courage to take the bull by the horns and admit that she felt something to him. He could hear the reluctance in her voice, but she did it anyway.

He was so used to people playing games with him; an ulterior motive behind every move, leaving, nothing genuine or true. He was the master of games, in fact, and it was always a title that he so proudly claimed. Always one move ahead of everyone, it was like a carefully crafted game of chess- he always won. He always remained in the throws of shadows and deceit.

But today, she took him by surprise with her honesty. No hidden move or ulterior motive; just plain simple truth. It has been a long time since anyone had been like that around him.

He might just have to re-evaluate what he wants to do with her.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline was in such high spirits at rehearsals the next day, that even some of the other singers commented on her unusually cheerful demeanour.

Normally, she was a pretty happy girl, but never quite like this. Today she seemed almost hyper and eager to do things. Nothing seemed to faze her.

Of course, it was all due to a certain man. Caroline could not stop re-living that kiss; the feel of his full lips, the heat of his hard body against her, or even better, the softness of his curly hair underneath her fingertips. She blushed when she thought of how far the kiss had almost gone.

She knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop herself if they weren't interrupted.

"Caroline, you're up!" she heard, and the sharp words immediately snapped her out of her personal thoughts.

_The thoughts that couldn't help but float to him, each and every chance that she got._

Jumping up, she made her way to the stage. She had spoken to the band earlier and told them what song she was going to sing, and though it was a pretty rash decision, she decided to run with it anyway.

Caroline had a very strong knack for expressing herself through her music, and it was never something that she would apologize for. The song she wanted to do reminded her of a Klaus. And rationality aside, she decided to sing it the next night.

Unknown to her knowledge, as she rehearsed her song, the man who she was thinking about was just backstage, deep in conversation with Gloria.

"Why is the spell not ready yet?" Klaus bit out as he glared at Gloria, trying to trap down the urge to yell, as he did not want to be heard by wandering ears.

Gloria shot him an annoyed look, and folded her arms.

"I have to get several elements of the spell ready in time for the full moon. You can't just show up and expect everything to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Tell me, what particular use are you to me, then, if you seem to have nothing ready?" Klaus threatened menacingly as he moved closer towards her.

Gloria stared into his eyes unflinching.

"Klaus, there is no one else who knows how to do this spell, _but_ me. You kill me, you lose the only witch who can help you. Can you just imagine how much longer you will have to wait to get someone else with the relevant experience ready to break the curse, for you?"

Klaus glared her at before letting out a curse and turning it around, "Make sure that everything is ready for the full moon. Or else I wouldn't care about how much longer I will have to wait."

He was frustrated, but he whether he liked it or not, he needed her. She would be his very last hope for a _very _long time.

"It will be ready." Gloria replied simply, as she turned to the grimoire on the table. "Oh, and one more thing, Klaus?"

"Yes?" he asked, whipped his head around, his patience with the witch thinning.

"What are your intentions considering Caroline?"

Completely turning to face her, Klaus didn't let the surprise he felt at her question show, as he slowly stalked up to her. His bones were radiating, but he wouldn't let her know that. He'd rather be staked.

"What is that to you, love?" he asked coyly, and Gloria's stance immediately became firm. "Are you worried?"

Narrowing her eyes, Gloria glared at him, with no sense of amusement on her face.

"She is an innocent human being, who should not be mixed up in this world. You know that. So, what are you doing?"

Klaus smirked at her before speaking again.

"Your affection for the girl is endearing, it is. But suffice to say that it is none of your business what I plan to do with Caroline."

Gloria took a step forward and all of a sudden a piercing pain in his head took over. Dropping to his knees, Klaus let out a cry of pain as the pressure increased, and began to cripple him.

"You hurt one hair on her head, and I will ensure that you suffer."

Pushing through the pain, Klaus flashed to stand in front of her, and his hand gripped around her neck, squeezing it as tightly as he could. The pain left him as Gloria gasped for air.

"You should be thankful that I require you for the ritual, otherwise your carcass would be lying on the floor with your heart beating in my hand," Klaus said softly, as his eyes blackened and his fangs peeked out.

He roughly left her go and she bent over gasping for air, holding onto the table for support.

Brushing his hands against his pants, he continued pleasantly as if nothing had occurred.

"Just to ensure you that you hold up your end of the deal, I will let you know that I have no intention of killing her. _But _if you do not come through with the spell to advocate me, trust me when I say your least concern will be if she is living or dead."

With that, Klaus stormed out of the room, moving towards the entrance of the club. He stood at the bottom of the front steps, fuming as he awaited his car to be brought to the front by the valet.

He may have had a soft spot, but he was not _soft. _The quicker everyone realized that he was not to be angered, the better.

"Klaus?" he heard, and the erratic tapping of his foot stopped, as he bit his lip softly.

Turning around, his annoyance immediately dissipated as he took in the beautiful sight of Caroline in a yellow sundress standing behind him.

Her hair shone brilliantly in the sun, and a smile played on her lips as she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Caroline," he responded, striding forward and reaching for her hand to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist. He heard her gasp at his forwardness and smiled a bit. After last night, she should expect that from him. "You are a sight for sore eyes this lovely morning."

"What are you doing here?" she blushed, snatching her hand from his grip.

"I had some business to take care with Gloria. And you?"

"Just finished a rehearsal," Caroline replied as she looked up at him.

He looked so wicked in the morning light. _Is it possible for one to get even better looking overnight?_

"Why don't I drop you home?" Klaus asked as he gestured to his car that had come to a stop in front of them.

Caroline's mouth dropped open, in a bit of surprise, as she looked at the car, and then back at him. This was probably another one of those bad ideas-it definitely was, actually-as she watched his lips form into a gentle smirk, and she immediately became enamoured by his perfect eyes.

Her veins were exploding with anticipation, as her head was shouting with disapproval.

She shouldn't do this- she barely knew him.

But Caroline's favourite past time was testing out the unknown. And as of last night, he was it.

_Klaus was the unknown._

"Sure," Caroline smiled at him as she rounded the car, and waited for him to open the door as she slipped in.

Once Klaus was in his own seat, he steered the car onto the main road as Caroline looked out of the window. She didn't know what one says to the person the day after they had passionately kissed. So she settled for staring out of the window, looking at the passing scenery.

"Oh I have to tell you where I live," she realized, and he shook his head.

"I know where you live," Klaus said sounding amused. "I did send you flowers last week."

"Oh..yeah.." Caroline bit her lip as she took in his profile.

He had not shaved that morning so his stubble stood out making him look darker, almost wicked. She wanted to reach over and touch it, caress the roughness of it against his soft skin.

She was completely taken by him, until a thought struck her.

"Wait a minute... How did you know where I live?"

Klaus looked at her exasperatedly, "I told you, I sent you –"

"How did you know where I live _to send me flowers?"_ she asked boldly, with her arms over her chest.

He smiled, "I have my ways."

"If you were anyone else I would have been utterly worried by it." Caroline said as she sat back in her seat, staring straight ahead.

He laughed, "Then I am thankful I am no one else."

"You know," Caroline continued thoughtfully, "You didn't answer me question last night – why are you showering me with your attention? It just... it doesn't make any sense."

Klaus gave her a teasing smile, "Maybe I fancy you."

Caroline looked incredulously at him, "What?"

She seemed to apparently be having a hard time hearing things. Did he actually say he may _fancies_ her?

Get a hold of yourself Caroline, he said _maybe. _He was hardly being seriously.

"Would that be so hard to believe, love? Especially after what happened last night?" Klaus smirked as his eyes twinkled wickedly at her, his gaze dropping to her parted lips.

Caroline blushed, "Focus on the road, Klaus!"

Laughing, he sent her a wink before turning towards the front again.

They had just neared her neighbourhood when Caroline realised she was supposed to be at 'tennis classes'; the lie she told her parents.

"Klaus, just drop me off here."

He sent her a funny look, "But your house is around the corner."

"Klaus!" she looked at him seriously as she repeated her request. "Just drop me off here. My... parents do not know that I sing at Gloria's. They think I am off at tennis practice. If my mother sees me arriving with you, I would not be able to explain it."

The car rolled to a stop by the curb.

Klaus turned to look at her, "Why do you do it then? If you know they don't like it?"

Caroline smiled softly, as she shrugged gently, with a sigh.

"It's like I told you before – singing is the only time I am myself. It's my dream and I will do _anything _to make my dream come true."

Klaus bit his lip softly, but he didn't respond to it, as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She let out a gentle gasp his hand held her neck in place. Caroline tilted her head and kissed him back eagerly. Once again an unknown feeling engulfed her, urging her to let go and give into to him.

Why did that keep happening? Why did kissing _him _feel so _easy? _She barely knew him but here she was laying her heart out for him. She seemed to have absolutely no control over herself when it came to him.

Pulling back, he smiled at her, and she tried her best to breathe evenly, though her heart was racing. His hand caressed her cheek softly.

"I have wanted to do that the entire car ride."

Caroline laughed, as she looked down, and then back into his eyes.

"You aren't the only one," she said as she blushed and opened the car door. "Thank you for the lift, Klaus."

He sat back, smirking and watched her walk away; disappearing quickly, as she turned around the corner. Their entire conversation played in his mind as he drove straight home. She was more than just a face to him now. She had dreams and hopes and like him she would do anything to achieve them.

Well, maybe not _exactly _what he would do. She was different. And he liked that about her.

He frowned at that thought. Maybe he should heed Daniel's advice. Caroline seems to be on his mind more often than not. He couldn't afford to be distracted until the curse was broken.

When Klaus arrived home, he strode straight to the library and poured himself a glass of bourbon. In his opinion, it was never too early for a glass. Besides- wasn't he better off drinking alcohol as opposed to innocent, little humans anyway?

When he finished pouring, he raised the glass to his lips, but he suddenly stopped.

His ears pricked, his nose flared, as his senses caught wind of something- or someone- within his immediate presence.

A thousand years alive as a vampire, he knew when he wasn't alone. He wondered if his silly visitor knew just what they had gotten themselves. He turned around and bared his teeth at the intruder, only to stop, as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Nik."

* * *

**Uh Oh! Who is this mysterious visitor? Any guesses ppl? ;)**

**THEY FINALLY KISSED! OMG! Now if those ppl didn't just interrupt them! =P  
**

**What did you think? Leave me a review in the space below! It's as easy as that! **

**Follow me on tumblr at luludancing.**


End file.
